Luecifer/History
}} History A Spark of Innocence Luecifer’s birthday coincided with the start of spring. As the first male son born within the family, a huge gathering was held that day. Every member of his extended family was theirs - his uncles, aunts, grandparents; and even his great grand parents were all present! Luecifer’s existence brought everyone together, establishing utter happiness and satisfaction among those who were present in this reunion-of-a-blue-moon. Really, his first year brought nothing but good luck to his parents and family - and undoubtedly, he was one lucky child as well. However, this streak was eventually torn. Soon enough, a long-time enemy of his father suddenly showed up on their doorstep - declaring revenge with a determined smirk as he let out a mischievous laugh. He then looked at Luecifer - who was 4 years old by then - and a flash of menace zipped through his eyes. Clearly, he had ... atrocious plans in mind. As soon as the man disappeared, his mother immediately picked him up. With panic, she talked rapidly with her husband - who was then busy packing their luggage up. As a child as young as he, Luecifer could not understand the situation at hand, nor could he comprehend whether it was a good or a bad thing. Thus, he just went along with it - believing every kind of excuses his parents would make along the way. Not long after, the Solonik family moved to a small provincial area. Their house was a lot smaller than before, but it proved no problem for the young Luecifer. As long as he could be with his parents and play with various children, he was happy. Utterly so. For the next few years, tranquility was within the palm of their hands. No one seemed to bother them, and they lived in harmony with the love they have established among themselves. Luecifer went to preschool on a daily basis, whereas his parents continued working on their self-made “company” of some sorts. Indeed, they were rich - but Luecifer was not brought up to enjoy the leisure he was born with. Instead, he was made to treasure it - as if it would be the his last. And truly, this kind of upbringing solidified the kindness and respect Luecifer grew up with. He stepped up bit by bit on the boundaries of life, with his heart in front of him. Shattered Dreams But of course, the past would always find its way back. One peaceful night, as Luecifer was getting himself ready for bed, he suddenly heard a loud crash coming from downstairs. Curiously, he silently opened the door of his room and tip-toed himself out - peeking through the small gaps on the wooden fence of the staircases. There, he saw a cloaked figure. The man was not familiar to him, and so, Luecifer decided to go back upstairs in order to inform his parents about it. However, as he was trying to sneak up to his room, a ball suddenly fell beside him. Nervously, he looked back - only to see the hooded man’s front aiming right at him! And his eyes - oh, goodness - it was as if the redness of his eyes were piercing right through him! Immediately, the young tengu scrambled up on his feet and ran straight towards his room. As soon as he arrived, he immediately locked his door - even putting a chair against it to keep the security in place. Then, he eyed the other entrance within his room - an adjoining door that led straight to his parents’ bedroom. In haste, he walked and knocked rather furiously against the door, shouting his parents’ names. Soon enough, the door opened - nervousness flashing through his parents’ faces. Immediately, his mother pushed him back into his room, turning towards his father afterwards. Quickly, they conversed with each other; and soon, they came across a decision that might save all of them, as far as they were concerned. Luecifer’s father was to go out and see what was going on, and his mother was to stay with him - ensuring his safety. As soon as they split out, the tengu’s mother immediately locked the adjoining door. Hugging her son sightly, she ensured him that everything would be as fine as it is - that he need not worry about anything else. Luecifer was more than scared at that moment, but with his mother’s kind words, he was able to calm himself down. In silence, they waited - facing the door of his room. For a while, it was peaceful; which gave them a false sense of hope, for a time later, chaos seemed to erupt from the other side of the house. Bumps and crashes were heard - and his father’s furious shouts were booming with uneasiness. Just what was happening? Later on, both him and his mother heard loud footsteps coming from the outside. Immediately, the female tengu pushed his son under his own bed - reassuring him with a smile and telling him to keep quiet for as long as he could. She also told him that she loved him dearly, and hoped for his safety. With a kind smile, she turned her back against him - as she picked up a sharp object from the back of her pocket. Lueficer could see the dagger’s blade glinting through the lucid lights in his room. Obediently, Luecifer placed his fists against his mouth - in order to drown down the trembles forming within his voice. With no time at all, his door flung open - throwing away the chair he had previously hoped would save him and his mother. Luecifer could not see the man standing in the doorway since his mother was on the way, but surely, he caught a glimpse of his father’s legs hanging limply against the intruder. Thereafter, a monologue started. It was filled with hatred and menace, and his mother’s reply was filled with more. The young tengu could hear the grief and anger from his mother’s voice - and his suspicion arose, when he watched her spread out her wings; alike to a flame of darkness surrounding her. She was, indeed, furious. And this was the first time Luecifer had seen her act as such. A while later, a fight started. Luecifer, scared as he was, only kept quiet under his bed. He could hear questions about his whereabouts from the intruder, but his mother refused to answer him. It went on and on, until eventually, his mother managed to strike her dagger deep into the man’s arms - the other howling in pain as blood gushed out of the fresh wound. Then, he watched as the woman raised her arm with the dagger still in her palms - and winced as she shouted at the boy, while not looking at him. “Luecifer! Look away!” Hearing those words, the young boy immediately covered his eyes - and with the sensitivity of his ears, he heard a swift slash somewhere near him. He then peeked through the spaces between his fingers, and watched as the floor turned red with blood. It was a horrifying sight. With trembling hands, Luecifer slowly looked up at his mother’s tear and blood-stained face; and she smiled down softly at him. Then, she outstretched her other clean hand at him. “Everything’s alright now. Come here, s-“ Though she never got to finish her sentence - as a spear protruded straight out of her chest. With widened eyes, she looked at Luecifer; her expression filled with both pain and panic for her son. Lue, on the other hand, covered his mouth, pushing the scream and sobs down his throat. He watched helplessly as his mother fell down right in front of him, her lifeless face turned at him. Silently, he cried against his hands. That moment turned out to be a major point in his life, as he started to doubt the sincerity of everyone’s hearts. He had especially developed a kind of hatred towards thieves - this type, specifically. He knew that he would never forget the man’s face, and he swore vengeance under his breath. Soon after, as silence erupted, Luecifer thought that the thieves were finally gone. Slowly, he crawled out - and hugged his mother tightly as he cried out. He then looked to the side, only to feel extreme grief as he saw his father’s corpse lying lifelessly by the doorway. Gods, what has he ever done to deserve this? Not long after, he could suddenly smell gas coming from outside of his room. He turned his head - and alas, the house was on fire! Was killing his parents not enough? Did they want to get rid of their memories, too?! Immediately, the boy stood up in panic. He tried waking his mother up, hoping that she was at least breathing. But no. Life had fled her. With a broken heart, Luecifer crawled towards his window and opened it. He was determined to make the jump from it - but suddenly, he realized: he couldn’t fly! He never mastered it! With fear, he looked back - only to see the large flames start to engulf the corners of his room. And because of this fear, Luecifer had the determination to do the only act that would save him. Spreading out his jet black wings, he inhaled - and with tears in his eyes, he jumped. Oh, and would you look at that? Success followed him - and he found himself flying through the darkness of the night! If not for the circumstances he was in, the boy would’ve jumped in joy already. He then looked back at his house - and seeing nothing but flames and floating ashes, he felt his heart sink down - to the point of nonexistence. With grief, he fled the place wherein countless of memories were built. He then resided at one of his playmates’ house, wherein he was gladly took into. And for the next few days, he did not utter a single word - nor did he give off even a single expression on his face. Even when his grandparents finally came to get him, his eyes remain...dead. He survived, and yet, it was as if he wasn’t even living anymore. The poor young tengu was traumatized. To Start Anew Many years had passed, and Luecifer was now a young man. Unlike before, Lue had undergone through a series of major changes. He didn’t look happy anymore. He was always frowning - either that, or poker-faced. He was rude and cunning. No one liked him - and honestly, he didn’t like anyone as well. His trust was hard to get at that point; and no matter how much his grandparents wished for him to change back, that darkness within his heart and memories were drilled forever. This personality of his - it was now permanent. And absolutely no one was able to extinguish the hidden sadness deep within his heart. A time later, Luecifer decided that he was starting to grow tired of the mountains wherein he lived currently. He had nothing to do. There were only servants everywhere, and really, he had no use of them. It was then that he wished for change within his life - and that meant him moving out. His grandparents were against this at first, for they did not trust the outside world just yet - but looking at Luecifer, they soon decided within themselves that letting him go might actually benefit him. And so, days forth - they waved him good-bye. Meanwhile, Luecifer released a sharp breath - as if a burden was taken off his shoulders. He believed that his grandparents only took him in out of pity, and he hated it. Truly, this proved to be breathable for him; for once in his life, he felt free. Using the inheritance his grandparents had given him, Luecifer set foot into a village a few kilometers from the mountains. There, he had his large house built. It took some time, which gave him the time to wander off from places to places for a short while. It was .... ‘fun’ while it lasted - but soon enough, he grew bored of it. He then went back to check on his new house, and much to his inner surprise, it was done only after a couple of days! The workers sure did work hard and fast! Long after, when Luecifer was resting within the confines of his home, he realized that he had absolutely nothing to do. And so, he went out - observing everyone around him. What did they do for a living around here? For a few hours, he just stayed silent and watched them, pondering over himself. And really, nothing caught his interest. With a sigh, he headed to the place where his inner paradise could be seen - the library. On the way there, however, he passed by a group of children hovering over an adult. She seemed to be ... teaching them? It was weird, really - and the sight of enthusiastic kids annoyed the living hell out of him. So he brushed it off, going his own way. Later on, as if fate had planned it out - a man approached Luecifer as he was silently reading through a certain book. Suddenly, the man offered him a job - as a school teacher. What the actual f*ck? It weird-ed him out greatly, so he ignored him. But the man’s persuasion eventually annoyed Lue so much that he had no choice but to talk to him and straight up reject him. With a smile, the other assured him that the offer still stands - and if he ever changed his mind, he would be right there, by the library. Later that night, Luecifer pondered over it. The offer wasn’t so bad. He’d get a decent amount of pay, AND he could read books whenever! Plus, he could be his own boss there. Truly, it sided with his preferences greatly. He was intelligent too, so teaching wouldn’t be of any problem. So the next day, he approached the man - and with no expressions at all, he accepted his offer. Guess he had a job now, then? And eventually, a partner, too! For it was at this period when Luecifer met a certain ball of flame - his familiar, Nemui. He could still remember how much Nemui clung onto him when he found out their existence. It was silly, really, and he complained a lot. But he never regretted taking the small familiar in. A Nightmare Or Two A few months passed, and he was growing fond of teaching. His students irritated him a lot at first, but then he found a way to make them oblige to him and respect him - which was a good thing. His life was turning towards the peaceful side again, and he could never be more pleased with it. Except for one thing. His nightmares. For some reason, the past few days had been nothing but restless for him. He was unable to sleep properly, for the memories of his past kept on returning. This may have been the result of Nemui coming in his life. The familiar’s flames were reminding him of the fire he himself had survived from before, and he hated it. The sight of his life going back to its peaceful state was going further and further away from his grasp, and it annoyed him a lot. However, one day, as he was busy arranging his own paperwork at school - he suddenly overheard a gossip among his students. They informed each other of a creature names “''Baku''” - and stated its own abilities of healing someone of his own nightmares. This sounded utterly absurd for Luecifer, but then he remembered reading a biography about them once. Indeed, Bakus were dream eaters. Huh. Would they actually manage to eat away this everlasting darkness in his mind? A part of him hoped so, while another knew that it would never happen. But nonetheless, Luecifer soon tried it out. Come, Chase my Darkness Away One day, on a day off, Luecifer had woken up with a jolt. Not again. He sighed, irritated, as he threw off his blanket and stood up. Having enough of his nightmares, Luecifer decided to call out to a Baku in his room. He opened his window and stood in front of him, as he inhaled. Then, under his breath, he whispered three times - with authority. “Baku-san. Come. Eat my dream.” He waited for a while, and nothing happened. I knew it. Rolling his eyes, he made a move to close the window - only to wince back as a grey mist started to from in front of it. What the-, he thought, his eyes widening a bit. A while later, the mist solidified into a young red-headed boy; which made his eyebrow raise. Luecifer was then about to speak up, when the boy suddenly opened his eyes and looked down - screaming afterwards. Unexpectedly, the other suddenly clung onto him tightly, which caused the both of them fall straight on the ground. With a string of curses, Luecifer looked at the boy with an utterly annoyed glance. “Get the f*ck off me.” He exclaimed - which the other gladly obliged to. Undoubtedly, his first impression of the boy was not at all in a good state; Luecifer was not happy in the least. Clicking his tongue, he said with a frown while pushing himself up: “Tss.....I just needed you to get rid of those damn nightmares. But not even that, you could manage....” Silently, Luecifer sat down at the edge of his bed, watching the other male. The boy’s determination irritated him to a whole new level, and this showed freely in his expression. He was about to let the boy out, when the other suddenly walked towards him, declaring ‘utterly pathetic’ lines. Then, he stopped - staring into his eyes. The other’s eyes turned bloody red, and his stare seemed to pull Luecifer deeper and deeper. It was as if he was being put into a hypnotizing spell. Soon enough, he felt a chunk of power around him. It seemed to come from the boy. Lue was weird out by it at first, but soon enough, he started to feel a sense of lightness. As if he was floating within his mind. Thereafter, he lost consciousness, falling against the Baku’s shoulder as he fell into a deep, sweet sleep. He never knew what happened after that, but one thing was for sure: For the first time in a very long while, it was the best sleep he’s ever had. Chasing Dreams The next day, as he was getting ready for work, someone rang his bell. With his eyebrows knitted down, he stood up and walked towards the front door of his house - opening it. There, he saw the young baku standing by the doorway - nervously shifting his feet against each other. What was he doing here? Surely, Luecifer had not called for him after that incident? He then watched as the other - whose name was apparently “Rune” - looked up at him with a determined face, as he exclaimed in a loud voice; “d-Do you wanna be my fr-“ Though, because of his annoying voice, Luecifer did not even let Rune finish his sentence. He slammed the door at the baku’s face, as he immediately said, “No. Go away. Your job is done.” He was hoping that it would make Rune leave him alone, but contrary to his expectations - the opposite happened. Later on, as he opened his front door again in order to go to work, he found Rune sitting by the flat side of his fence, seemingly waiting for him. Luecifer then stared at the other with an unamused expression, his eyebrow slowly raising in question. “Why are you still here? Leave.” A glance filled with disgust, Luecifer looked away from Rune and continued walking off. However, it seemed that the boy was determined enough to follow him - for when he looked back, Lue found the other tailing at his back. Once again, he tried telling him off - but to no avail. In the end, Luecifer decided to just fly off and leave the boy be; his large, black wings - which was rarely even seen - appearing right before Rune's eyes. And with a flick, he was gone. The next months after that were torture for Luecifer. Rune had always refused to leave him, often visiting - no, intruding his house whenever he could. No matter how rude Lue was to him, it seemed as if Rune didn't want to let him go, for some reason. And so, eventually, Luecifer learned to endure the boy's presence. Then next few years after that were mostly spent with them being together - and unbeknownst to the tengu, he was starting to become fond of the baku. Confusion The more he spent time with Rune, the more Luecifer realized how much he was starting to mean to him. It was odd - the feeling was unfamiliar to him. Maybe it was the side effect of him officially considering Rune as a close friend? Yeah, that must be it. Or so he thought. At random times, Luecifer would just catch himself thinking about the boy. He'd often wonder what Rune was doing at that moment, asking himself if the boy would be alright without him. Truly, these thoughts made him cringe to death - but they seemingly refused to stop, no matter how much he distracted himself away from them. It was weird. Much so, that Luecifer even consulted various books about it. Maybe he was losing his mind? It so happened, then, that he grabbed a romance novel by mistake. He hated the genre more than he hated himself, and that should already tell you something. But at that moment, he was nothing more - but curious. What was this "love" that everyone kept on babbling about? What was its purpose? He then tried reading it - and undoubtedly, it answered all of his internal questions. Love? Was he, perhaps...in love? Luecifer laughed at this thought, noticing how silly and impossible it was. After all, for a guy as cruel and cold as he - there was no place for a heart. It simply cannot be. But time proved him wrong. In the end, Luecifer just found himself falling down, down, down - with no way back up. Usually, this would've felt suffocating; but oddly enough, he felt...at peace. It was as if he was dreaming continuously. What was Rune doing to him? Though, however many the evidences of his fondness were, Luecifer continued brushing his feelings off. He knew that they would disappear eventually, if given more time. But then, of course, a day had to arrive. The day - when Rune confessed. Admittedly, Luecifer was shocked. He knew that Rune cared for him; but never to this extent! And so, because of his uncertainties, Lue instinctively rejected Rune. It was never in his intention to hurt the boy, but what else could he do? He has never experienced this before! For the first time in his life - he felt clueless. He was unsure of everything. He didn't know what the right thing to do was! Did he actually love the boy? Or was this all an illusion? He didn't know! But then, the next two weeks helped him arrive to his final answer. Rune's absence drove him crazy. He was constantly worried, though it wouldn't show from his physical appearance. He wanted to go and visit the boy, but he was...unsure of what to do or say. After all, he had just rejected Rune - what right did he have to show his face to him ever again? Though eventually, Luecifer could not take the blank feeling anymore. He, himself, fled towards the other's window and called out for him - only to be pushed aside at first. Though, with much persuasion, Luecifer managed to make Rune open the window for him - and with that, he looked into Rune's eyes...and confessed. Thereafter, they started dating - and really, it was fun. Deep inside, Luecifer knew - that somewhat, he was happy. A Love to Last A few more years after that proved to be the strengthening point of their relationship. They grew a bit closer each day, Luecifer finally admitting to himself that he was, indeed, in love with the boy. The tengu found a sense of protection over Rune, and maybe a pinch of possessiveness as well. It was only natural - Rune was his boyfriend, after all. However, as time went by, Luecifer only found himself wanting more. No, needing more. He thought he would be contented with how they presently were - but no, he wasn't. He wanted Rune to be his, fully. How selfish, right? But Lue wouldn't strip Rune of his right to choose. Instead, Lue gave him two options - yes, or no. One night, while they were casually chilling by his house's living room, Luecifer popped the question out of no where. He asked the boy's hand in marriage - and much to his relief, Rune accepted him. He was actually nervous the whole time; and he only had his calm demeanor to thank for, for hiding the nervousness away. Though, his hands were shaking a bit, when he was putting the engagement ring on Rune's finger. Poor, poor Luecifer. A year after that occasion, they finally got married. Luecifer wore a jet black tux, while his 'bride' wore a purely white one. It was to pleasing to look at; and so accurate, too. Their clothes were just like them - heaven and hell; an Angel and a Demon - two exact opposites, yet they coincided with each other simply by fate. And really, the thought itself was beautiful enough. And so, with a visible smile on his face, Luecifer recited the vows he'd made the night before - his heart and mind engraved within it. He also listened intently to the ever-crying Rune, teasing him up a bit every now and then. Then, when the marriage officially ended, Lue's impatience grew the better of him - and immediately, he carried off his 'wife', kidnapping him; never to be seen again two days afterwards. This is the point - where their eternity would start. And God knows how much Luecifer was willing to bargain to keep this love in check. Dreams to Reality A few days after the fated marriage, Rune moved in to live with his husband, Luecifer. They made various arrangements in everything - including the splitting of tasks and financial resources. Then, Luecifer would head out to do his duties as a teacher, while Rune would take care of his family's confectionery business. At night, they would snuggle up against each other, sometimes even stating stories if they weren't too tired yet - as their familiars slept peacefully by themselves. Slowly, it became a routine - and neither of them complained about it, for this was the life they couldn't ask more of. Their married life proved to be the start of the tranquility of their world; and truly, Luecifer couldn't be any happier. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories